What a Tangled Web We Weave
by Jenny70529
Summary: Claudia wants to keep Johnny out of jail, but she also has more serious problems to handle.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I haven't written a GH fic in a long, long time…probably since the last time SB (my favorite actress in the universe) was on the show, as Carly…so cut me some slack. J Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. _

_This story takes place right after Johnny was brought in for Logan's murder, before the whole on-the-run thing happened. This story focuses a lot of Claudia and Johnny's relationship as siblings, as well as a Claudia romance._

_Jenny_

_**What a Tangled Web We Weave**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"Let me through! You can't do this!" Claudia screamed, trying to push her way past Lucky Spencer, a scowl on her face, "You have no proof, you have no legal right to hold him here!"

She pulled away violently from Lucky, who had grabbed her arm as she made a beeline towards the interrogation room, fire burning in her eyes, "Johnny didn't do anything, you have to let him go!"

"Your brother is being held for questioning, and once said questioning is complete you can see him, until then you need to back off." Lucky said sharply, "Either go home or have a seat, quietly, in the waiting area."

Claudia was silent, peering through the window at her brother, who had his face in his handcuffed hands. He slowly looked up and met her gaze, and for a moment their eyes locked and Claudia got a glimpse into his weary soul. He was hurting, and there was nothing she could do about it. She shot him a look that she hoped conveyed her determination to get him out of custody as soon as possible, and then turned to Lucky and snapped, "I'll wait for our attorney out front."

She walked to the front of the building, pulling out her cell phone with a worried sigh. Before she had a chance to dial, however, an all-too-familiar voice stopped him, "Didn't I warn you that you had done a lazy job of covering this up?"

"They have no proof, Daddy, they're just trying to scare him into confessing." Claudia replied breezily, trying to convince not only her father, but herself as well, "He'll be released as soon as Ric and Trevor get in."

Anthony shook his head, a frown on his lips, "You failed him Claudia, he trusted you and instead of asking for help from someone with much more experience and knowledge than you have, you did a half ass job and now he's paying for it. Maybe he'll see you now for the vindictive, selfish bitch that you are."

"Just shut your mouth!" Claudia exclaimed, "That's a lie. I would do anything to protect Johnny!"

"Yet you didn't." Anthony replied angrily, "You just remember this little girl, if he doesn't get off, you're going to pay."

Before Claudia had a chance to respond, Anthony wheeled himself into the police department, demanding justice for his son. Outside, Claudia leaned her head back against the building, taking a deep breath. She hadn't expected things to go this far, and she wasn't sure how to make this problem go away. Her stomach churned slightly and she pressed her hand against it, praying that she wouldn't have to add illness to the list of problems plaguing her life right now.

She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching, and taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for a fight as she saw Ric and Trevor approaching. To her relief, they barely cast her a passing glance as they entered the building. She followed, nervousness and paranoia starting to sink in as her mind began to race with the plethora of reasons they could be so intense. Were they privy to the evidence Scott Baldwin was probably stacking up against her brother? Did they think they wouldn't be able to get him off? Her pulse raced as she watched them enter the interrogation room without as much as a word to Anthony.

"You'd better hope Johnny walks out of here today, Claudia." Anthony warned quietly, "You've done nothing but screw things up for your brother ever since you arrived here, hopefully this will open his eyes to you."

"I love Johnny, I'd never hurt him."

"But you have." Anthony scowled, "You're nothing but empty words, useless to this family and to Johnny. He doesn't need you in his life, you're poison."

Claudia didn't respond, and she crossed her arms over her chest, as if she were protecting herself from Anthony's cruel and snide remarks. She didn't want to admit that she cared what he thought, and she didn't know how to convince him, if it were even possible, that she cared for Johnny just as much as he did.

Minutes ticked by slowly until the interrogation door opened and the two attorneys walked out. Inside, Mac Scorpio's voice was clear and strong as he said "You are being charged with the murder of Logan Hayes--"

Claudia's heart sank and she looked carefully at her father, who was wearing an expression of pure rage. She had to do something, she couldn't let Johnny go to prison and she couldn't let the obviously biased Scott Baldwin reach for the maximum penalty, as she knew he would. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't have failed Johnny. Anthony's fingertips dug into her skin and with great inspiration, she yanked her arm away, shouting, "No, he didn't do it!"

Mac faltered for a moment before motioning for one of the officers to close the door. Before they could act, though, Claudia had crossed the room, "He didn't do it, I know he didn't and I can prove it."

"You can?" Mac replied, his voice laced with doubt and annoyance at being interrupted.

Claudia took a deep breath, refusing to meet Johnny's eyes as she stated quietly, "Johnny didn't kill Logan, I did. I'm prepared to give you a full statement of confession."

"What? Claudia, no!" Johnny protested, jumping to his feet, "She doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Let the girl speak!" Anthony bellowed, a delighted grin on his face. Claudia's arrest would solve two problems at once, Johnny would come home and Claudia would disappear.

"I did it, I killed Logan." Claudia insisted, holding her wrists out to Mac, "Arrest me and let Johnny go. He was only trying to cover for me."

"She's lying!" Johnny pleaded, "You can't believe her."

Mac motioned for a nearby officer to cuff Claudia, and in doing so, they shoved her against a desk, knocking the wind out of her. Her stomach was still churning and she instinctively reached for her abdomen as it began to ache from the impact. As the officer snapped the cuffs on her left wrist, she felt the bile rise in her throat and she glanced at the officer, speaking in a slightly urgent tone, "I need to go to the restroom."

"There will be time for that later."

"I'm serious, I'm sick, I need to go now." Claudia replied, her tone getting more urgent and slightly panicked, "I'm going to be sick."

The officer snorted, "As if we've never heard that before. No use trying to escape, we aren't fools."

Before anyone could react, Claudia leaned forward and vomited, using her free hand to hold back her hair as she heaved. She took several deep breaths before straightening again, off-balance and dizzy, and held out her right hand to be cuffed.

The officer pushed her up against the desk again, hissing, "No funny business."

Johnny shouted across the room, trying to make his way to his sister, "Be careful with her, she's pregnant!"

The room fell silent, and for a moment Claudia thought she was able to hear her own racing heartbeat. He didn't just say that, did he? That was supposed to be a secret between the two of them, not something to be blurted out with 50 onlookers, one of which being their father! Her knees buckled, leaving the officer to support her weight as she floated somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. The last thing she heard as the blackness enveloped her was Anthony's voice bellowing, "Pregnant!?".

When she came to, she was laying on a flimsy cot in a grey holding cell, and the room was still swimming around her blurry eyes.

"Claudia?"

She sat up, gasping her brother's name, "Are you ok John?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question." Johnny replied, "You gave me a bit of a scare there."

"Is Daddy mad?"

"What?" Johnny replied, a smirk on his face, "He's giving them hell as we speak. Now that you're carrying the grandchild, he's all about defending you to the police department, the D.A.'s office, whoever will listen. He's probably already thinking about 'the next heir'."

"I can't believe you told them." Claudia groaned, covering her face with her hands, "I thought we were going to keep that between us for now?"

"It would have to come out eventually." Jonnny reasoned, "and I didn't want them manhandling you anymore than they already were. Just because this isn't the optimal time to be bringing another life into the world doesn't mean the life is any less important."

His voice faltered a bit and he took a deep breath to try and keep his nerves at bay, "You shouldn't have said anything to them, you can't take the blame for something you didn't do! Trevor and Ric could have gotten me acquitted, I hate that you are stuck here for something I did."

"I'd do anything for you John." Claudia replied softly, "Even if it meant spending an eternity in jail in order for you to be free."

"I appreciate it," Johnny said gently, "but I'm worried about you, we just became reunited, I don't want to lose you so soon."

Claudia reached through the cell bars, squeezing Johnny's hand, "Listen to me John, there is nothing in the world that could keep me away form you, do you understand me?"

Johnny nodded, opening his mouth to reply when a door opened behind him, the sound of Ric and Trevor's bickering filling the air. He glanced towards them, and back at Claudia, whispering softly that he'd be back before giving her hand another squeeze and excusing himself from the hallway.

"You've gotten yourself into a huge mess, as usual." Trevor commented as he approached Claudia's cell, "You should have just backed off and let us do our jobs instead of butting in and causing more trouble. It's a good thing Anthony keeps us on a generous retainer to clean up you and Johnny's messes."

Claudia sighed, her head aching as Trevor and Ric began to discuss the possibilities her confession opened up. By the time they were done, even Claudia herself was wishing she had thought her plan through a bit more carefully before jumping into it. As they exited, Lucky Spencer entered the hallway, his footsteps echoing through the corridor as he made his way to Claudia's cell. Unlocking the metal door, he glanced at his prisoner, asking, "Feeling better?"

"As if you care." Claudia replied, "Are you ready to take my statement yet?"

Lucky grabbed her left hand and slid the handcuff around her wrists, "We have a few questions for you before we get your confession, since your attorneys are already in the station, it shouldn't take too long to clear up the questions we have."

Claudia swallowed back the bitter taste in her throat, her mind scrambling to remember all the finer points of the story she had concocted, knowing that if she froze or misspoke while giving her "confession" they'd have her written up on conspiracy charges and Johnny back in jail awaiting trial. And as far as she was concerned, Johnny going to jail was not an option.

- - - -

"The Jackal had received word that Vixenella had been forced into the correctional institution, and the Jackal came to provide what little assistance he could in your time of need." Spinelli rambled, sitting down in the metal chair across the table from Claudia, "The Jackal knows Vixenella can not possibly be responsible for the unfortunate events that have taken place, and Stone Cold has left it up to the Jackal if the Jackal's aptitude for research should and could be used to help Vixenella out of this precarious bind she seems to have fallen into."

Claudia smiled, as usual amused by Spinelli's enthusiasm, "Thank you Spinelli--" She paused, a familiar feeling of nausea rising in her chest, and hesitatingly asked, "Could you do something for me real fast? I need you to get someone to escort me to the restroom really quickly."

Spinelli nodded, quickly scrambling to his feet and towards the door. Unlike previously, Lucky quickly entered, undoing the cuff that confined her to the chair and escorting her away from the room. Spinelli followed them out of the interrogation room, half curious, half concerned about the woman he had always found so fascinating.

"What's going on?" Johnny demanded, his voice booming over the hustle and bustle of the working officers.

Mac quickly moved towards Johnny, his voice hard and cold, "You need to either wait in the lobby or leave, this doesn't concern you."

"She's my sister and she's pregnant, and I want to make sure she's being treated the way she deserves!" Johnny shouted, ignoring the hard look he was receiving from both his father and their attorneys.

A few feet away, Spinelli's eyes widened as he realized the implication of Johnny's words…Claudia was pregnant. And he had a pretty good idea of who the father was.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful response!! Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter Two:

Jason looked up as Spinelli burst into the penthouse, out of breath with an unusually unreadable expression on his face. Before the younger man could speak, Jason held his hand up, "I'm working on something really important, whatever it is will have to wait until later."

"The Jackal must insist that Stone Cold set aside his crucial work and hear what the Jackal must say." Spinelli insisted, "It is of the utmost importance as well."

"Not not Spinelli!" Jason snapped, going back to the documents he had been reading before Spinelli barged in, "I have a meeting in an hour and I need to finish going through these before then."

"Wait!" Spinelli interjected, "I found out some breaking new on the daughter of darkness, Vixenella-"

"I don't want to hear about Claudia Zacchara." Jason replied, his tone reflecting the mounting irritation he felt, "I'm busy."

Spinelli paused, trying to decide whether or not to interrupt, then exhaled loudly, "She's pregnant."

The papers dropped from Jason's hands as the implications of Spinelli's words sunk in.

- - -

Claudia slowly eased herself into the metal chair, surprised that Lucky didn't cuff her to the table. She felt as if she had been hit by a truck, and she was starting to worry if she had made the right decision. She wanted nothing more than her warm bed and stiff drink, but knew she would not be able to have either for a very long time. Of course, if it meant Johnny was still a free man, it was worth the sacrifice. Her hand rested on her lower abdomen, a soft smile gracing her lips. She wondered if Spinelli knew about the baby, and if he would put two and two together and figure out who the father was.

There was no question on her part who the father was, there had been only one opportunity to conceive this child, although she wasn't quite sure the father would believe her. Hell, she wouldn't blame him if he didn't, if the roles had been reversed she was sure she'd be skeptical as well.

Her eyelids felt heavy as the clock ticked on, and she silently willed Lucky and Mac to hurry so she could go back to the dingy cot in her cell and take a long nap. She had never felt so utterly exhausted in her entire life. She rested her arms on the table, lowering her head momentarily and letting her eyes close. Under normal circumstance she wouldn't allow herself to present such a defeated pose, but right now she was too weary and tired to care.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed between the time she laid her head down and the time the door opened once more, but the noise startled her and she quickly tried to pretend like she wasn't taking a light nap while waiting. Sitting back in her seat, trying to erase the fog over her mind and wake up completely, she mentally went over her story once more, checking again that it fit any possible evidence they had gained on Johnny while conducting their investigation.

Trevor sat beside her, tapping his pen against the metal desk while Lucky and Mac consulted each other right outside of the entrance.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"We both know you didn't do it, and I'm not all too convinced Johnny did it either." Trevor stated quietly, "But the PCPD has a lot of evidence to show that you and/or your brother covered the murder up. The least I could get your charges reduced to is accessory after the fact and conspiracy. They really can't build a solid murder case….they don't have the weapon or legitimate proof that you did it."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Of course, it's easy for them to assume your guilt, considering you tried to cover it up, but assumptions don't provide the 'guilt beyond a reasonable doubt' that is required for a conviction. If this goes to trial as a murder case, there's no doubt in my mind that you will get off, but it could take in upwards of a year for this to go to trial." Trevor continued.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"In your present condition, you don't really have a year to sit around in a cell awaiting trial. If I can get your charges lowered, I'm not entirely sure I could get you off. They found Logan's DNA in the trunk of your car, surveillance tape showing a car remarkably similar to yours driving away from the scene of the body dump."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"So what are you trying to say?" Claudia asked, her voice worn and strained, "I'm not going to let Johnny go to jail, he has a lot more at stake than I do. If he gets brought up on murder charges they may be able to establish motive. I can't let that happen to him."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Claudia reached over and grabbed Trevor's pen, silently bringing it down to rest on the table, "If you get the charges lowered and I plead guilty, what sort of plea bargain are we looking at?"

"Anywhere from 3-10 years." Trevor sighed, "I could probably get you a suspended sentence and probation, as long as we get a judge who's easy to…influence."

Claudia rubbed her forehead, sighing deeply, "Do whatever you think is best."

Trevor froze, staring intently at Claudia. It was quite possibly the first time he had heard those words from her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Claudia snapped, "Do your damn job and get me out of here as soon as possible."

Trevor nodded, standing, "I'm going to try and reduce your charges, if we are able to, I'll work on getting you released on bail. Don't talk to anyone until I get back."

Trevor walked out of the room, to where Mac and Lucky were now talking to Alexis Davis. Claudia stretched back slightly, ready for this all to be over with. She looked down at the table, Trevor's words ringing in her ears. She didn't want to go to prison, she could only hope he was worth the retainer her father was paying him.

She didn't hear him enter the room, but she could feel his presence. She slowly looked up to meet her brother's gaze, offering him a small smile, "Trevor's going to try to get the charges reduced."

"It's about time he started doing his damn job."

Johnny sat across from her, and they were both silent for a few minutes. Johnny watched his sister began to fidget with the pen Trevor left laying on the table, able to sense her nervousness, and he reached out for her hand.

"How are you holding up?"

"I've only been here for a few hours, it takes a lot more than that to rattle me."

"How are you feeling though?" Johnny asked, "You look a little pale, I'm worried about you."

Claudia shrugged, "I've been better, but I'll live. The most important thing is that you're safe and free."

"We're going to get you out of here. I'm not going to let either one of us go down for this murder." Johnny vowed, "If Trevor isn't able to do it, I'll do it myself."

Claudia shut her eyes, squeezing Johnny's hand tightly, "Just be careful, ok? I worry about you."

"I worry about you too." Johnny replied softly, "Especially now."

Claudia's hand dropped to her stomach once more and she looked up at Johnny with a troubled expression, "Does Daddy know it's Jason's?"

"He asked who the father was, I told him I didn't know." Johnny replied, "As much as I hate to say it, we need him on your side right now and if he finds out you're pregnant with the enemy's baby…"

He didn't have to finish his thought, they both knew what he was thinking. Once Anthony found out, she was as good as dead.

- - - -

_Claudia walked into Jake's, her red heels clicking with every step she took. She went to the bar first, ordering a shot of Jack, then leaned back to observe the scene. Out of the 15 or so patrons in the bar, one in particular caught her eye. Jason Morgan. She knew he was warming up to her….they may have had a rough start, but things had definitely improved between the two of them. After the shootout, the quarantine…they had spent enough time together to start getting to know each other, and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to know him a little more…intimately. _

_"Can I join you?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster, "You owe me a rematch from months ago, you know."_

_"What do you want?"_

_Claudia smirked, her heart fluttering as his icy blue eyes pierced her deep brown ones, "To play pool, I just said that."_

_Jason shrugged, tossing her a cue stick and ordering her to rack the balls, "Stakes?"_

_"If I win, I still want that dance." She walked to Jason, her hand brushing against him as she moved past him, "And when I'm determined, I always win."_

_Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and with a slight smile, he chalked his cue and glanced at Claudia, "If I win, you stop stalking me."_

_"Stalking you?" Claudia laughed, her eyes twinkling, "You wish, Morgan. It's not my fault that we both run in the same circles, you know."_

_Jason shrugged, taking the first shot, "Whatever."_

_"The strong, silent type as usual." Claudia observed, taking her own shot, "Some things never change."_

_"I wouldn't say that." Jason responded, "Eventually everything changes."_

_Twenty minutes later, under the smoky hues and dim lighting, Claudia found herself pressed up against Jason's leather jacket, memorizing his touch, his smell, and as their lips connected, his taste._

_- What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

_No I want to fall in love…with you. -_

_"Are you sure?" Claudia gasped as he began to unzip her dress. _

_Jason paused only briefly as he muttered, "Yeah, why, are you?"_

_"Oh, definitely." Claudia moaned, melting against his touch. This was more than just sex, this was more than just a score to settle…she wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was powerful, all-consuming, and slightly scary. At this moment, though, it wasn't just want she wanted, it was what she needed. _

_The next morning, he was gone._

- - -

Jason walked into the living room of the penthouse, calling out for Spinelli, then sinking into the sofa, his head in his hands. He had barely been able to focus during his meeting, his mind filled with visions of Claudia, and Spinelli's words ringing through his ears over and over, as if on constant repeat.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts, and with a heavy sigh he made his way to the door, opening it to reveal a pale, teary-eyed Claudia.

"I need your help…I understand if you want me to go, but you're my last hope. Please, Jason?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they're very inspiring! I'm so excited that we'll have a bit of Jason and Claudia on Monday, even though Carly will be involved too. If I get good response, I'll try for another update this weekend. _

**Chapter Three:**

"I know you probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I would never lie about something so important." Claudia began, her hands trembling slightly around the glass of water in her hand.

Jason sat in silence, waiting for her to continue.

Claudia, mistaking his silence for resistance, shook her head, "I know, I know, every instinct in your body tells you not to trust anyone with the last name Zacharra…."

"I believe you. Whatever it is." Jason spoke swiftly, rubbing his temple with his hand. She was giving him a Carly-sized headache and he already knew what she was going to tell him.

"I'm pregnant," Claudia said after pausing for a few moments. She took a sip of water before adding, "and it's yours."

Jason nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Spinelli thought that might be the case….you said you needed help with something? Does it have to do with the baby?"

Claudia was silent, her hands beginning to tremble a bit harder as she bit her bottom lip. She absolutely hated asking for help, almost as much as she hated the way she was so vulnerable in front of Jason right now. She hadn't made it through life this far by letting men act as her knight in shining armor, and she was sickened that right now that was the only way she could begin to wade through the mess she had created for herself. She looked up and met Jason's questioning eyes, and wished that he wouldn't be so hard to read for just a few minutes. She had never had trouble looking into someone's eyes and reading their soul before, but Jason was an anomaly. She knew he had it in him to be caring and warm and a few rare times she had seen a glimpse of that side of him when it came to her. Of course, it was only a glimpse, after all, she was the enemy.

What a fine mess they had gotten into. A baby that was half Morgan, half Zacharra. The heir to two empires who just happened to be in a constant state of conflict. She smirked a bit as her thoughts ran away, almost forgetting she was in Jason's penthouse until he asked sharply, "Well?"

"Sorry," She said distractedly, "I was just thinking….our families hate each other, we're constantly on the verge of going to war with one another. I wonder if this is what would have happened if Romeo and Juliet had reproduced?"

She expected at least a hint of a smile, but instead she was met with a blank stare and the non-committed tone of voice she regularly heard Jason use asking, "What?"

"Never mind." Claudia replied, shaking her head, "It's partly about the baby, it's partly about me."

She waited for some sort of gesture or response for Jason, and when she got none, she hesitatingly continued, "I managed to escape from jail and I'm scared to go home. My father just learned I am pregnant and if I go home one of two things can happen, either he will drill me incessantly on who the father is or he'll skip that step and do something to jeopardize the pregnancy just so there's not a spawn of satan, that would be me by the way, running around Port Charles. Not to mention my apartment and my father's hotel room will be the first two places the police check, no one would even consider I was hiding here since we're enemies and all."

He remained silent and her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest. She had expected something, a hint of a yes, a flat out no. His silence was unnerving and while she didn't expect less from him, she had hoped for more of a response.

"I need a place to stay or at least a lead on somewhere I can go to keep myself, and this baby, safe. I never wanted to be a parent, but I'm not about to abort this baby and I'll be damned if I let my father or the PCPD 'take care of the problem'. Please Jason, I need your help."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Jason spoke softly, "We have a guest room upstairs, down the hall and to the left. It's across from Spinelli's room. It's not much, but it will work for now. If you want to take a shower or something, towels are in the closet in the bathroom. I have a spare toothbrush under the sink. I can send someone to your apartment for your things, unless you'd like Spinelli or I to pick you up some new stuff."

"Oh Jason, thank you" Claudia whispered, letting out a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding, "Thank you so much."

Jason held up his hand, going back to his business stance, "We have to lay down a few ground rules, though. I don't want your old man here, I do not want you having a weapon here, and the first time I even suspect you are planning something against me or anyone I work with, you're out. I want you upstairs with your door shut when I am discussing my business, and I don't want you snooping around. I need to know I can trust that I'm not endangering myself or Spinelli with you living here, after all, we are, as you pointed out, enemies."

"Of course." Claudia whispered, "I'll stay out of your way, and I'd never invite my father here. I'm trying to get as far away from him as possible. I just want to lay low until I think of another plan, one that doesn't involve me on the run from the cops."

Jason nodded, then looked towards the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"Starving." Claudia replied, "But I don't want you to go to any trouble…"

"I'm sure as hell not going to order pizza." Jason commented, with a hint of a smile, thinking about their quarantine. "Spinelli always has some junk food laying around, but I can see what I can whip up or I can always go pick something up from Kelly's. You're the pregnant one with the weird cravings, what do you want?"

"I'm not quite to the weird cravings point yet," Claudia said softly, surprised that Jason was being so nice to her, "But a sandwich would be nice, if you don't mind. Really, whatever you want is fine with me though, I just need to take a shower first."

Claudia stood, her knees immediately buckling as a wave of dizziness passed through her. Before she realized she was falling, Jason's arms were wrapped around her midsection, helping her carefully sit back on the couch.

After she was seated, Jason crouched down in front of her, "You ok?"

She couldn't help but hear the touch of concern in his voice, and while she thought it was sweet, she couldn't stand the fawning attention, "I'm fine, I just got up too fast."

"You sure?" Jason asked, still sounding a bit concerned.

Claudia smiled wearily, her eyes shut, "I'm sure."

"Because I could always carry you upstairs."

Claudia cracked open an eye, relieved to see a playful smile on his lips. If she had thought for one minute that he was serious, she would have had to punch him. She stared into his eyes, a slight smile on her lips as she finally got to see Jason Morgan with his guard let down. "No, I can manage on my own."

Jason stepped back and Claudia slowly rose to her feet, still feeling slightly off balance but trying not to let it show. She had made it halfway up the stairs, Jason not too far behind, when the dizziness overwhelmed her once more and she began to collapse. Before she had a clue what was even happening to her, Jason had scooped her into his arms and was making his way towards the guest room.

And as much as she wanted to be angry with him, she found herself enjoying it.

TBC


End file.
